The story of Mai Koizumi
by h8rt4u
Summary: This is my first story and im not good at writing summaries
1. Character info

Name: Mai Koizumi Village: hidden moon. She has long wavy blue hair and blue eyes. She is good at Genjutsu and Taijutsu and great at Ninjutsu. She is 5 feet tall and weighs 110 pounds. Her birthday is April 20, 1999 and she is 12 years old. She is shy at times, and kind, and around Naruto she is random, friendly, trustworthy, and kind of emo/Goth (because of her past and sends so much time with Sasuke). She likes ramen, blood, the colors blue, purple, and black, reading (only when she is alone), quietness, and sweets. She dislikes the word hate, obsessive fangirls/fanboys, the colors pink and orange, dresses, skirts, and loud people except for Naruto, crazy weird people except for Rock Lee, and rude cocky people who think they are better than everyone /thinks they know everything except for Sasuke. Her chakra element is earth. Her best friends are Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Yuki, Yumi, Naruto, Choji, TenTen, Konohamaru, Gaara, and Temari. Her friends are Kiba, Itachi, Rock Lee, Sora, Zack, Zachary, Mai, Kate, Sai, Kankuro, and Kabuto. Her teammates are Sai and Kabuto and their sensei is Yamato.

Clan: Koizumi

Kenkai Genkai: they can shape shift into their guardian animal sprites (sp?) And talk to animals (everyone in the moon village can talk to animals).

Clan members

Clan leader: father: Takashi Koizumi (decreased) looks: medium straight blue hair and crimson eyes.

Mother: Emiko Koizumi (decreased) looks: long wavy crimson hair and blue eyes.

Sister: Yumi Koizumi (missing ninja looks: medium straight crimson hair and crimson eyes.

Mai's past: she was born in the hidden moon village, which only one other village knew about them and they were their allies, the hidden star village. When she was born the 100 tailed wolf demon came to make peace but the villagers were scared so they sealed it inside Yuki Mai's best friend. Then six years later her village was under attack by people wearing black robes with red clouds ( Orochimaru was a part of the Akatsuki and Itachi wasn't). The Kage thought their allies had ratted out their location but it was really Yumi and Yuki's stepbrother. So her family was sent to a close by village to get help but she didn't want to leave Yuki there. When her family got to the leaf village's gate they got to the Hokage tower. Her parents rung the door bell and while they were waiting for someone to open the door Yumi killed them. Yumi told Mai she did it because they would have tried to kill the Hokage and take over the village. Mai said she forgave her sister for killing their parents. Then the Hokage opened the door after Yumi had left and saw the blood, the bodies, and the little girl crying with a note attached to her. He asked her "why don't you come inside so we can talk little one?". After think for awhile she said okay. Then the Hokage adopted Mai then after a few days living in the village and being friends with Sasuke and Itachi, Itachi kills his clan and tells Sasuke to seek revenge and then her mind was erased of everything about Itachi.


	2. Chapter one

**My name is Mai Koizumi and yesterday we took are graduation test. I passed with flying colors, second best to of course Mr. Heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. I mean Sasuke is my friend and all it's just so hard to believe my emotional best friend has turned out the way he is. As I walked into the classroom I saw Naruto talking to Shikamaru about something, but I wasn't paying any attention to them and took my seat in my usual spot next to the window. Then Sasuke sat next to me and all his fangirls started to glare at me. I didn't care if they did, but it sure does make me want to beat them all in a bloody pulp, but that's goes against my nature so I just take it in. Then Naruto started to glared at Sasuke on top of Sasuke desk. They were staring at each other for so long, that is until the guy sitting in front of Sasuke decided it was a good time to move his elbow. This caused Naruto to fall forward and kiss Sasuke. When I saw this I started to blush, I mean I had read some things about guy on guy and well I almost had a nosebleed. So I turned back to the window and when I turned back I saw Naruto a bloody pulp on the floor and Sakura sitting next to Sasuke. Then Iruka-sensei came and everyone became quiet. "Okay I will now announce the teams….." I stopped listing to him until he said team seven. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" Naruto cheered as Sakura got depressed. "…And Sasuke Uchiha." This time Sakura cheered and Naruto got depressed. "Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, and Team 11: Mai Koizumi, and new kids, but they haven't shown up yet. Oh well, Okay you can go eat lunch but come back in order to meet your team's sensei." Iruka-sensei said and then left. 'I don't like not knowing who my other team mates will be but I'll just have to deal with it for now.' I thought as I went to go eat some ramen since I didn't pack a lunch today. So as I get to the ramen shop I noticed two people who looked really suspicious. The tall male was pale but I knew he was using a transformation jutsu and the other one looked like an older version of Sasuke. So I sat as far away as I could from them and ordered my favorite ramen; beef ramen with some curry powder. While I was waiting for my order I was keeping an eye on the two men. They both seemed to noticed them I was staring at me because they started to stare back at me. So I turned back around while blushing and then my order came. I ate my ramen silently and watched the two men from the corners of my eyes. As I finished my ramen I paid, left a tip, and then ran back to the academy only to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura still waiting there. I looked around and found that my teammates weren't her either nor was Iruka-sensei. That's when Naruto's patience worn off and he decided to pull a prank on the next person to enter the door. Sasuke of course said "They're not going to fall for such a simple trick Dobe, they're Jounins." Then Sakura started to agree with Sasuke even though I could tell she really liked the prank Naruto was about to do. Then a hand opened the door and a sliver haired man came in along with a brown haired man, and two genin boys. The sliver haired man let the eraser hit him and the others just stood at the door. Then the sliver jounin told his team that he doesn't like them and they all looked at him shocked. Then the other jounin said "We are all going to the roof, come on." I looked at everyone and finally left as everyone was going to the roof. When we got to the roof the jounin told us to introduce ourselves. "Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi said "Like what?" Sakura asked. "You know the usual. Your favorite things, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, and hobbies things like that." Kakashi said. "Help us out here, why don't you go first to show us how it's done." Naruto said. "That's right. After all, you're a complete stranger to us." Sakura said. "Oh me? Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about their likes and dislikes, my dreams for the future are none of your business, and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said "My name is Yamato. What I like is non of your business or is my dislikes, my hobbies I really don't have any, and my dream for the future is none of your business." then Sakura turned to us and said "Hey they said a lot but all we really learned were their names." "Okay now it's your turn, we will start with you on the right." Kakashi-sensei said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku noodle bar. What I hate is three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water, and my dream is to one day..." Naruto said. 'He appears to have nothing more on his mind than ramen...' Kakashi thought. "...be the best Hokage than the others and then the villagers will have to respect me and my hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess." Naruto finished. 'Well hasn't he turned out interesting?' Kakashi Thought. "Okay the Girl with the pink hair."Kakashi said. "Okay my name is Sakura Haruno. My favorite thing is...Well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy...and that boy is... (Looks over to Sasuke) uh my dream is *squeals*, I hate Naruto! And my hobbies are... (Looks at Sasuke and blushes)." Sakura said. 'It sounds as though young girls are more interested in love than Ninjutsu.' Kakashi thought. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate and like almost everything and my dream is not a dream, I plan to make it into reality: to restore my clan and there's a person I have sworn to kill." Awkward silent. "Okay um my name is Mai Koizumi. I like ramen, reading, quietness, sweets, curry, dark colors, and the taste of blood. I dislike fangirls (glares at Sakura), fanboys, bright colors, dresses, girly things, skirts, loud people (glares at Sakura again), and creepy people. My dreams for the future are none of your business, and I really don't have any hobbies." I said. Then My other teammates went and I learned that their names are **Kabuto Yakushi, and Sai. **"Enough, I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow." Kakashi said. "Yes, sir! What will our duties be, is it our first real mission?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "Our first project involves only the members of this team." Kakashi said. "What is it? WHAT?!" Naruto asked. "A survival test." "but we did all kinds of survival tests in the academy." Sakura said "Yes but this test is different than those at the academy." Kakashi said and then he and Yamato started to laugh. "Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei why are you both laughing?" Sakura said. "Oh nothing it's just that if I told you then you all would chicken out." Kakashi said. "Chicken out why?" Naruto asked. "Of the twenty seven members of your graduating class, only nine actually will be accepted as junior level shinobi, and the other eighteen go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure." Yamato-sensei said. "See I told you, you would chicken out." Kakashi said and handed us each a sheet of paper and said "Oh and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up." After Kakashi-sensei said that, he and Yamato-sensei poofed away, I looked at my teammates and we went somewhere to talk. "Okay we are all going to eat breakfast and work as a team right?" I asked not sure if that was the plan. "Yes Mai, we will need our energy if we want to pass so make sure to eat breakfast tomorrow morning." Kabuto said and then we parted our ways. I went home ate dinner, took my shower and went to bed.**


End file.
